gameversiondbfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes ''is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom. It is the third installment in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, which features characters from Capcom's video game franchises and comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The game debuted in Japanese and North American arcades in 1998. CP System II Arcade The original base game is the CPSII Arcade version released in 1998. Sony Playstation A port was released for the Sony Playstation in 1999 under the name ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes EX Edition.'' Audio Due to hardware limitations audio has been modified to conserve resources. * Many audio files have been sped up, presumably to save space on the disc. * Audio quality is noticeably lower and sounds muffled, again, likely to save on storage space. Characters * Onslaught is available as a secret character. * Holding Select while choosing Zangief will start you as Mech-Zangief. * The PS1 console features two additional character colors. Extras * An art gallery was added where players could view character animations and pieces of art from the game. * A customizable training mode lets you practice different moves and combos under a variety of circumstances. Gameplay Due to RAM limitations, some features were removed from the PS1 release. * Tag team battles were removed restricting most game modes to two-player battles instead of four-player. * The player's secondary character became an assisting role, much like a guest character. * A new game mode called Cross Over was added which allowed tag team battles using duplicate characters. The primary and secondary character you choose for your team will be the same characters for the opposing team. Graphics Due to the difference in hardware capabilities between the PS1 and the CPSII, several changes were made in terms of effects and animations. * Resolution is 368x224, slightly lower than the arcade version which is 384x224. If the PS1 image is stretched vertically it can achieve the same aspect ratio as the CPSII release. * Many background images and sprites have been simplified, using less detail in places. * Background animations have been simplified or removed such as moving vehicles, effects, background characters, and other animations. * Character animations have far fewer frames, resulting in animations that aren't nearly as smooth. On average, animations have about half of the frames as the original version. Items/Abilities * After completing Arcade Mode as Mega Man the player will unlock a unique special move for the character called "Magnetic Shockwave." Sega Dreamcast A port was released for the Sega Dreamcast in 1999. Audio * Audio quality much clearer and higher quality than PS1 version. Characters * Onslaught is available as a secret character. Gameplay * Cross Fever mode allows for 4-player fights, but only 2 playing at a given time. Graphics * Animation frame rates are preserved from the CPSII release. Extras * A customizable training mode lets you practice different moves and combos under a variety of circumstances. * Survival mode lets you fight waves of enemies with a time limit. Your health meter carries over from round to round. Graphics * Resolution is upscaled to 640x480. References 1. Marvel vs. Capcom: Arcade vs PS1 vs Dreamcast Comparison Category:Games by Name